Sasu! I wanna have 'fun'
by Sasusnaru
Summary: Naruto is bored in class and wants to have some fun, his raven-haired boyfriend however has an entire different meaning behind the word 'fun' SasuNaru lemon, I know summary sucks but the story is better! If you don't like Yaoi don't read it.


**This is my first lemon so please be nice! Reviews and tips are always welcome thank you!**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SASUNARU OR YAOI THIS IS NOTHING FOR YOU!**

_**I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto.**_

It was the fifth period, English, and Naruto was bored to death. Finding himself not interested in what the teacher had to say, said blond started drawing in his notebook which didn't turn out good either since he couldn't draw a straight line. Eventually he settled on the idea of sharing his boredom with someone else, he looked up at the raven-haired boy sitting infront of him, a goofy grin spread over Naruto's face as he finally found some distraction.

''Oi, Sasuke-teme''

The raven chuckled but didn't turn around.

''What do you want, usuratonkachi''

''I'm bored'' Naruto whined.

''Well, thats your problem''

''But S'uke! Don't tell me you find this interesting, come lets do something fun''

Again the dark-haired boy chucked, oh Kami his blond could be so annoying at times, but he did have a point this class didn't appeal Sasuke a lot and he was indeed more interested in doing something 'fun', not that he'd admit that.

''What do you want to do we're in class it's not like we're outside that we can do something 'fun', dobe''

''Why do you always have to call me that teme! And ofcourse we can do something fun! S'uke you're so boring''

''Hn''

''Don't hn me! Please Sasuke I'm bored! We'll do anything that you want as long as I don't have to listen to that annoying bitch's voice for another 30 minutes''

Sasuke smirked, _anything that I want huh? Sounds good._

''Okay''

''Huh?''

''I said okay'' the raven repeated while looking back at his boyfriend, chuckling at how excited the blond was getting.

''Finally! I thought you'd never agree, okay what are we gonna do''

Sasuke turned back around not facing Naruto, so that he wouldn't see the evil grin creeping on his face.

''First you're going to raise your hand and ask for a hall pass saying you don't feel well , then you're going to go to the bathroom because you're getting 'sick', wait for me over there and then we'll do something 'fun'''

''Hmm.. you're not going to leave me hanging over there for the rest of the hour waiting for you, are you Sasuke?''

''Hn''

''Fine, then'' Naruto raised his hand to get Anko-sama's attention.

''What is it Naruto?'' Anko said in a annoyed voice.

''Anko-sama, could I maybe get a hall pass I don't feel well'' said the blond while clutching his stomach.

''Fine, here come and get it''

A smirk danced on the blonde's lips as he walked passed Sasuke brushing his finger-tips over his arm. Naruto got the pass from Anko and left the room, Sasuke waited a few moments before he raised his hand.

''What now, Sasuke do you feel sick too?'' Anko said in a 'slightly' more annoyed voice than before.

''Yes''

Anko rolled her eyes at the Uchiha's bluntness, she waved with her hand as if to say _you can go now_, Sasuke smirked and got up, once outside his classroom he sprinted down the hall. From the beginning of the day some not so innocent thoughts had occupied the ravens mind, and one of them was an image of his boyfriend againts a wall and Sasuke's cock in his tight hole. Finally reaching the bathroom Sasuke was greeted with a very displeased blond.

''Took you long enough bastard!''

''Hn'' was the black-haired boy's only response before he shoved Naruto up the wall and attacked his neck.

''AH-ahh... Sasuke w-what are you doing? Get off me''

''What does it look like, usuratonkachi'' Sasuke replied while licking and nibbing at the exposed skin of the blonds neck.

Naruto moaned and tilted his head to the side, granting Sasuke more access which he accepted happily. Sasuke shoved his hands under Naruto's T-shirt and trailed his fingers over his boyfriends well defined abs, he flicked his tumb over one of Naruto's nipples making the smaller boy moan louder.

Naruto moved his head wanting to kiss Sasuke, but Sasuke backed a way in a playful manner

''Sasu meanie'' the blond cried.

Sasuke shoved the blonds T-shit up and over his head and planted kisses over the now newly exposed skin he reached one of Naruto's hard nipples and licked it slowly then took it in his mouth and sucked hard.

Naruto let out a scream and coverd his mouth with his hands he couldn't stop moaning that bastard knew how he liked it, done with one nipple Sasuke moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

"Oh I'm so sorry koi why don't you let me make up for it, huh?'' Sasuke said.

By now Naruto was blusing a beautiful red and a small tent had appeared in front of his jeans, Sasuke looked at the watch on his wrist it had been 15 minutes since he left class 25 since Naruto left, he had to make it quick before Anko came out to look for them. Looking at his panting boyfriend Sasuke finally granted Naruto access to his lips. The second their lips met a clash broke out both of the teens tongues started to battle in each others mouth neither willing to lose the fight, during this mini-battle Sasuke let down his guard and felt a rough hand grabbing his now semi-hard crotch and moving over it up and down quickly. Sasuke groaned in the blonds mouth and shoved him up agains the wall again taking both his hands and pinning them agains the wall Sasuke freed Naruto's cock with one hand and started stroking slow and hard looking into his boyfriends blue orbs

''Aw, nice try koi but you're not winning this one today'' Sasuke purred while attacking Naruto's chest with his lips. Naruto groaned hard and started bucking his dick into the raven's hand, Sasuke laughed at his koi's actions, freeing his hands and letting him drop to the ground Sasuke took Narutos's chin between his fingers looking straight into his eyes.

''You will behave now won't you? Otherwise we won't be able to have 'fun' Na-ru-to'' Sasuke said purring out each syllable of the blonds name Naruto moaned and answer with a breathless ''Y-yes''.

Sasuke smiled ''Good boy''

Pecking Naruto's lips, the raven lowered to his knees and started stroking his lovers cock again, Naruto cover his mouth once again and started moaning. _Oh, Kami how much I love hearing that voice moan_, Sasuke thought by himself while licking Naruto's cock from the base to the very top, Naruto shuddered and let out a shriek. Sasuke smirked and took his boyfriends entire cock into his mouth bobbing his head quickly he deep throated the blonds dick.

''Ahh n'ah! S-ss-s'uke!''

Naruto clashed agains the bathroom wall and started to moan un-controlably, the sounds coming out of his koi spurred Sasuke on to move quicker and suck harder, he got his hands involved into pleasuring his blond even more by letting one fondle with the blond's balls and the other fidgeting with one of his nipples.

''Ahh, ah aahh Sa..Sasu please don't stop please! Ah!'' Naruto moaned.

Sasuke started sucking even faster, pre-cum was gathering on the tip of Naruto's cock, he could feel his blond coming soon and provided him even more pleasure

''Yess Naru come on koi come for me''

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and came hard screaming the ravens name through the bathroom.

''Ahh AAAH SASUKEEEE''

Sasuke drank each last drop of his blonds sweet cum and put him back into his pants, helping his cute blond back to his feet and dress him again, Sasuke gave him a last long kiss before they both went out into the hall back to class.

When they had almost reached their classroom door Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto with a small smirk.

''You know Naru I think we should more often have 'fun' like this when you're bored, don't you think koi?''

Naruto blushed and shoved his boyfriend out of the way entering the class first and ignoring the ravens deep laugh.

**Thank you for reading, please review and give tips you'd be helping a lot! xx**


End file.
